Transcending
by valee-san
Summary: Short Fic. Her jade eyes met again with black eyes, repeating the cycle again. —My son and your daughter are in love, Sakura. —I know, Sasuke-kun. —Maybe they will experience the love that you and I never could. Was the fate playing with them? SasuSaku majority. GaaSaku touches. OC


**Hello, people!**

**For me it is an honor to present one of my works.**

**It is the first in FanFiction, but not the first I've.**

**Hopefully you give a chance to this short story!**

_**I'm a Spanish speaker, so my apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes.**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**The OC do not belongs to me, I've only borrowed it without any profit.**

**NO TO PLAGIARISM STORY.**

**THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ANY OTHER WEB SITE PUBLICATION IS PROHIBITED WITHOUT PRIOR CONSENT.**

* * *

—_You know I 'm still waiting for you, right? Even after this war._

—_Wait a little bit more, Sakura._

—_Sasuke-kun..._

.

.

.

.

Her excitement exceeded all limits. She was wearing her bandana as a whole kunoichi, a genin.

She concentrated on seeing her figure in the full length mirror of her room: her hair had grown pale pink and now it was in the middle of the back, her jade green eyes were bright as well as those of her mother and father, her body still was not developed by just turned 12 but her thin body made her look very pretty, the same as her clothes of a nice wine color.

—Sabaku no Karura, you are late!

—I'm coming, Okā-san!

She was the perfect blend between Sunagakure's Kazekage and his wife, Shinobi Nations's best medical ninja.

.

.

.

.

—_Why don't you accept Gaara's invitation to dinner 'ttebayo?_

—_I've said a thousand times that I don't feel very comfortable when Gaara-kun is close..._

—_That's because you know he's interested in you, Sakura- chan._

—_You well know that I'm still waiting..._

—_It's been two years!_

.

.

.

.

This was her first mission as a genin that she would fulfill outside Sunagakure: carry a message to the Hokage with her team. It was a D-rank mission, but finally they had left their village in search of a little more action. She did not like to stay in one place for long.

—Don't separate for anything in the world. The forest before arriving Konoha can be very misleading... —warned the sensei.

—I know him by heart! —she bragged to her group.

—Karura! Do not ever separate! I understand that from childhood you've been traveling from Konoha to Suna for your mother, but this is an official mission under the orders of the Kazekage and this isn't a game!

—Hai, sensei...

And that's how she got lost in that night as dark as the eyes she found.

.

.

.

.

—_Come with me to Suna, Sakura._

—_I ... I can't..._

—_I know you feel the same as me. Do you keep waiting for him to come back?_

—_Gaara-kun, I don't..._

_—You deserve to be happy. Let's be happy together, Sakura.__ —He__ ended his words with a kiss in return._

.

.

.

.

Lost in the night all she could do was sleep in a hollow trunk, until dawn and thought of what she would do.

—Hey... Wake up, girl...

That was just a whisper that sounded in the distance. Her whole body was aching for sleeping in a bad position, adding the cold that seeped into her bones.

She opened her jade green eyes and found another pair of eyes, but they were of a deep black color with brightness ranging from the arrogant to the playful. They were just beautiful.

—What are you doing sleeping alone in a forest, huh? What are you, stupid or what? —said the boy had awakened her.

He was really attractive. His skin tone slightly whiter than her, a somewhat rebellious raven hair with two strands on each side and a few on his forehead leaving a fringe, onyx black eyes and dark blue clothes, adding that the young man could not have more than 13 years and he was not wearing a bandana that could identify his place of origin as her bandana from Suna.

All the charm she had when she saw him gently faded at the time she reminded that he had awakened her rudely. Who the hell thought he was?

—Hey, don't talk to me like that! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that? —Almost roared the girl.

—Hmp.

—Do not know manners?! — She said standing up and approaching the boy in front of her. It was there that she noticed that he was a little taller than her and if before seen as attractive, she could now qualify him as _fucking handsome_.

—As a rule of courtesy, you should say your name first…— His face of indifference gave an air of mystery which could not help blushing.

—E-Eh?! W-Well, my name is Sabaku no Karura and I will be the first Kazekage woman of Sunagakure no Sato! —she shouted as she closed her eyes and pointed her index finger at the boy as a last attempt to hide the blush, not realizing that those words had surprised her company— Now tell me yours...

—You are very noisy, but I like you, girl. —Said as long as lopsided smile was forming across his face. — I am Uchiha Daisuke.

This had to be a freak of fate.

.

.

.

.

_"Name: Sabaku no Karura._

_Gender: Female._

_Date of Birth: July 23th"_

—_You were born on the same day as him, Karura-chan...__—__She smiled sadly as she hugged her newborn baby and kissed the head with pink hair like hers._

.

.

.

.

"If you're the daughter of the Kazekage you must be strong. Someday we'll face and see which of the two is stronger," were the words that Uchiha Daisuke had said when they separated. Those words had encouraged her to train with more encouragement.

Her mother had trained her in perfect chackra control, her father in gold dust control, which is the legacy of her grandfather, the Yondaime Kazekage. Her level as ninja was progressing to an expected level, but for her it was not enough, she wanted to train the wind element and for that the best was her godfather, Uzumaki Naruto, or as she called him " Ramen-sennin " , who controlled that element as anyone.

—Okā-san, I want to ask for permission to go to Konoha to train with Ramen-sennin. — The food that was being eaten by Sakura almost drowns her.

—W-What?!

—I want to train with my godfather the wind element. If I master it, I will ascend to chunin... — the determination in the face of her daughter was the same as one day she'd had.

—You have 13 years...

—All right, Karura. —eyes turned to the voice that peeked through the door, revealing her father, Sabaku no Gaara.

—Gaara-kun... Are you...? – Her sentence was interrupted by her husband.

—Karura, it's time to begin your own ninja way and I know you will make us the most proud parents.

—Otō-san…—his daughter ran to hug him as small tears were showing down her face. -You're the best dad in the world! Never would have wanted someone else to be my father more than you! —Sakura winced at that statement, while Gaara let out a small smile.

—Prove that you are the daughter of Sunagakure's Kazekage and his wife, Shinobi Nations's best medical ninja.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**And I would really thank you if you tell me the spelling and grammar mistakes haha I want to make do it as better as possible :)**

**Do I deserve a review, a favorite or a follow?**

**Ja nee from Costa Rica ~**


End file.
